ingeniatusfandomcom-20200213-history
Ingeniatus - Devastation aller Zauber
Ingeniatus - Devastation aller Zauber '(engl. devastation of every spell) ist ein Film von Phil Mor und Ben Mor und ist die Fortsetzung von Ingeniatus - Retrieval der Luvi'dus. Handlung '!!SPOILER!! - NICHT DURCHLESEN, WENN MAN ES NICHT KENNT! 'Einladung zum Feste' Sniez wohnt zusammen mit seiner ehemalige Reisegruppe in einem von deren selbst-errichteten Dorf. An diesem Morgen hält die Gruppe eine Konverenz und spricht über das Dorf. Sie werden unterbrochen und erhalten einen Brief, indem sich eine Einladung befindet. Sniez, Mag, Ned und Solis sind zu einem Fest in Magkner eingeladen. Sie beschließen, zum Fest zu gehen und ein Flugtransporter bringt die Gruppe zum Dorf. Dort angekommen werden sie herzlich begrüßt und nehmen am großen Festmahl teil. Sie lernen derweil die weibliche Progenie Lucy kennen. Es erhebt sich eine Zauberin, die sich als Gastgeberin, namentlich Orba, vorstellt. Sie bietet den Besuchern, die nicht mehr vorhaben, am gleichen Tag wieder zurückzukehren, Unterkünfte an. Sniez und die anderen nehmen das Angebot an und übernachten im Gebäude. Am nächsten Tag wacht Mag, der mit Dark in einem Zimmer geschlafen hat, auf, und entdeckt, dass Dark verschwunden ist. Sofort stürmt die dreiteilige Gruppe zur Gastgeberin und fragen nach Dark. Orba behauptet, Dark wäre am Morgen sofort aufgebrochen, um frühst möglich wieder in ihrem Heimatdorf anzukommen. Sniez fällt jedoch ein, dass er alleine es niemals schafft, nach Hause zu reisen, da sie schließlich mit Hilfe eines Luvi'dus nach Magkner gekommen sind. Die Gastgeberin weiß nun, dass sie ihr auf die Schliche gekommen sind und lässt die drei in Trance fallen, löscht dabei auch ihr Gedächtnis bezüglich bestimmter Dinge. Als Sniez und die anderen wieder erwachen, finden sie sich in ihren Konverenzhaus daheim wieder. Dabei sehen sie, wie Lucy sich im Haus aufhält. Sie erzählt ihnen, was geschehen ist, jedoch können sie sich in keinster Weise an dieses Ereignis errinern, weshalb Lucy Mag mit Hilfe einer Zauberrolle einen Zauber aussprechen, der ihnen das Gedächtnis zurück bringt. Sofort wird ihnen klar, dass Dark fehlt und wahrscheinlich in den Fängen von Orba ist, sie jedoch nicht wissen, weshalb. Aus diesem Grund erklärt Lucy ihnen, dass Orba einen Plan geschmiedet hatte, den sie jedoch nicht ausfindig gemacht hat. Sie ist sich lediglich bewusst, dass Orba einen Racheakt seit ihrer Kindheit plant. Sie fragen sich, was Lucy mit Orba zu tun hat, dabei werden sie schlauer, als sie erklärt, dass sie von Orba aufgezogen wurde. Nun erzählt sie von ihrem Rausschmiss von der Rachsüchtigen, weil Lucy Mitleid mit Sniez und Co.. Aufgrunddessen beschließt sie, Sniez, Mag und Ned nach Magkner zu führen, um dort herauszufinden, was sie mit Dark vorhat und ihn befreien. Mag und Ned jedoch werden im Dorf bleiben und nicht mitreisen, um von dort aus mit Hilfe von Zauberern den zwei Reisenden zur Seite stehen. 'Reise zum Anfang des Übels' Um von ihrem Heimatdorf nach Magkner zu reisen, müssten sie die Vorago-Abhangbrücke überqueren, was sie schließlich auch angehen. Auf der Brücke werden sie von einem Zauberer angegriffen, der sich mit dem Namen Simus, ein Anhänger von Orba, vorstellt. Nach einem kurzem Kampf fängt die Brücke an brüchig zu werden und fällt in ihre Einzelteile. Dabei fällt Simus mit der Brücke in die Tiefe und die beiden führen ihre Reise fort. Lucy erzählt davon, dass Orba es nun auf Sniez und seinen Mitstreitern abgesehen hat, da sie weiß, dass sie irgendwann wieder zur Besinnung kommen würden und Orba das Handwerk legen wollen. Aus diesem Grund hat sie ihr Gefolge in dem ganzen Land postiert, um sie daran zu hindern, zurückzukehren. Lucy und Sniez kommen in Vespen an. Dabei wird Letzterer von seinen ehemaligen Mitbewohner herzlich begrüßt und aufgrund seiner Taten geehrt. Währenddessen kümmert sic Lucy um die nötigen Dinge, die sie brauchen, um die Reise gesund zu bestehen. Nach einiger Zeit verlassen sie Vespen und schließlich auch den Flouna-Forst. Die Reisenden erreichen den Langen Pfad, Sniez jedoch besitzt Zweifel. Er schwört zu wissen, dass die Magkner hinter dem Gebirge befindet, weshalb der Lange Pfad den falschen Weg darstellt. Lucy jedoch begründet mit dem Argument, sie kenne den Weg 'wie ihre Tasche'. 'So nah, und doch so fern' Plötzlich erhält Sniez einen Ruf von Mag und Ned durch einen Zauber. Sie schildern ihnen, dass sie drei riesige golem-artige Wesen gesichtet haben, die scheinbar auf der Suche nach Sniez und Lucy wären. Kurz bevor das Gespräch beendet wird, vernehmen die Reisenden einen Kampf und sehen noch die besagten 'Golems', bis sich das Bild auflöst. Unerwartet hat sich Lucy umentschieden und meint, der lange Pfad wäre doch der falsche Weg und sie müssten das Hetae-Gebirge durchqueren, um nach Magkner zu kommen. Misstrauisch folgt er mit Lucy diesen Weg. Die Durchquerung durch das Gebirge verläuft problemlos, bis sie auf der Impi-Wiese ankommen. Die drei 'Golems' erscheinen ihnen auf dem Weg und attackieren die beiden. Ohne anzugreifen flüchten diese nach Impi. Der Gedanke, sie hätten ihre Gegner abgehängt, soll sich anfangs befürworten. Lucy fasste urplötzlich den Entschluss, nicht mehr weiterzureisen. Sie würde die Reise für zu gefährlich halten, Sniez ist trotz alldem strickt dagegen, die Reise abzubrechen, da Dark ihre Hilfe benötigt. Schluchzend gibt sie zu, dass sie Sniez die ganze Zeit verraten hat. Lucy gehört nach wie vor zu Orba's Gefolge, wollte diesen dann in ihre Falle locken, um Orba's Plan zu vollenden. So war jegliches Geschehen, was sie auf ihrer Reise erlebt hatten, ein reines Theaterspiel. Sie vermittelt, dass er, wenn er weiterreisen würde, kein Magkner mehr vorfinden würde. Ihre Meinungsverschiedenheit wird durch das Auftauchen der Golems gestört. Vergeblich versuchen die beiden sich mit ihren Zaubern zu verteidigen, doch sie scheinen zu stark. Eine weitere Zauberin betritt das Schlachtfeld und attackiert diese mit Naturzauber. Ohne sich vorzustellen kann sie die Golems in die Flucht schlagen. Erst danach bekennt sie sich als Vena. Sniez aber kann sich nicht halten, möchte nichts von der Zauberin und Lucy mehr wissen und reist südlich alleine weiter. Heimtückisch verfolgt Vena diesen. Dort angekommen kann er, wie Lucy es bereits gesagt hatte, nichts vorfinden. Vor lauter Wut weckt er die Aufmerksamkeit einer Robatriscor und ist hilflos ausgeliefert, bis Vena ihm aus seiner Lage heraushilft. Schlagartig fängt der Boden an, zu beben. Zwei Zauberer enttarnen sich, nehmen Sniez und Vena in Gewahrsam und springen mit ihnen in den Fluss Sirvper. '"Das Kind, welches verstoßen wurde."' Die beiden erwachen anders gekleidet in einem dunklen Raum und können sich nicht behelfen, da aus irgendeinem Grund ihre Zauberkräfte nicht mehr funktionieren. Sie untersuchen den Raum, können jedoch nichts vorfinden. Sie vernehmen Schritte von draußen und stellen fest, es handelt sich um eine Wache. Um die Tür öffnen zu können, tun sie, als würde Lucy gerade etwas passiert sein. Die Wache öffnet kurzerhand die Tür um nachzuschauen, was geschehen ist. Sniez und Vena verstecken sich derweil hinter der Tür, schlagen diese mit Kraft zu und lassen die Wache in Trance fallen. Danach stürmen sie heraus. Ihre Flucht bleibt nicht unbemerkt, als mehrere Wachen hinter den beiden her sind und sie sich kurzerweil trennen müssen. Sniez ist auf der Suche nach Dark, Vena hält Ausschau nach Orba's Standort. Während Sniez im Schlepptau zweier Wachen das Haupt der Stockwerke erklettert und bemerkt, dass dies ein Gefängnis unter Wasser ist, muss sich Vena in einem labyrinthartigen Raum vor zwei Wachen verstecken. Sniez bezwingt die Wachen und entdeckt einen seltsamen Raum, bei dem er sicher ist, dort wäre Dark gefangen gehalten. Doch dieser erweist sich als leer und eine weitere Wache wird ihm vorgesetzt, der sich mit dem Satz "Dein Freund ist leider nicht mehr bei uns!" verplappert. Vena überwindet unbemerkt die Zauberer und kommt an einen Raum an, der die Sicht auf einen großen Saal richtet. In diesem erspäht sie eine Statue, Wachen und Gefangene. Auch Sniez findet nun zu Vena. Sofort zerstört Sniez die Scheibe des Raumes und springt in den Saal hinein, dabei wird er sofort in Kenntnis genommen. Ein Showdown zwsichen Wachen und Gefangenen beginnt, bis Orba diesem Einhalt bietet. Sie bittet sie, ihr zuzuhören. Orba erzählt von ihrer Kindheit. Sie selbst wäre eine Fluchzauberin gewesen, die Art von Zauberer, die sowohl von Progenie, als auch von Zauberern verabscheut wurde. Orba bliebe von allen Ereignissen ausgeschlossen und würde auch aus sämtlichen Zivilisationen verscheucht gewesen sein. Sie gab den Luvi'dus die Schuld für ihr Schicksal, da sie aufgrund eines Missgeschickes eine Art von Zauber erschaffen haben sollen, die ein böses Omen für Ingeniatus bedeuten würde. Trotzdem versuchten sie sich an den Progenie und übergaben ihnen kurz vor ihrem Aussterben neben den normalen Zauberkräften auch Fluchzauber. Orba ist nun gewillt, Rache an all denen zu nehmen, die sie damals ausgestoßen haben. Alle sollen das gleiche Schicksal haben, wie sie es besitzt - als Fluchzauberer. So hat sie einen Fluchzauberer für ihr Experiment gebraucht. Mit Hilfe ihrer Fluchzauber hat sie eine Statue so verflucht, dass alle eingehenden Zauber, die in diese Statue versiegelt werden, sich ständig vermehren, sodass genug Fluchseelen entstehen, um unzählige Zauberer damit zu verfluchen. Die Seele von Dark hatte gereicht, um dem Plan zu beginnen. Und nun will sie die Statue zerstören, umso den Fluchseelen die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich einen 'Seelenhalter' zu suchen. Dabei wird sie jedoch unterbrochen, als Lucy unerwartet in den Saal eintritt und Orba attackiert. Der Kampf zwischen den Gefangenen und Wachen wird fortgeführt, während auch Robatriscor, Orba's 'Haustier', in das Kampfgeschehen miteinwirkt. Lucy versucht Orba davon abzuhalten, ihren Plan zu aufgehen zu lassen, da nach ihr auch die Natur Fehler machen kann. Derweil nähert sich Sniez der Statue und will sie gewaltsam zerstören, jedoch vergewissert Vena ihm, dass wenn er sie zerstöre, Orba's Absichten wahr werden. So müssen sie einen Weg suchen, die Statue unversehrt in Sicherheit zu bringen. Lucy bezwingt ihre eigene Erzieherin und die Zauberer können ihre Stärke gegen die Wachen beweisen. Orba gibt sich geschlagen. Lucy fasst das Wort an Sniez in der Stille. Sie entschuldigt sich vor der Menge bei Sniez. Sie gibt preis, dass sie nicht von Anfang an Sniez heimtückisch in die Falle locken wolle. Nach einiger Zeit, und nach dem Angriff der Golems gegen Mag und Ned, ist ihr klar geworden, dass Orba's Pläne nicht richtig sind. Sie konnte nicht zusehen, wie unzählige Lebewesen leiden mussten, nur, weil eine Person in ihrer Kindheit nicht richtig behandelt wurde. Nach ihrer Predigt erscheint plötzlich der Robatriscor auf der Bildfläche und peitscht mit seinem Schweif gegen die Statue und zerstört diese. Die Seelen sind befreit. Vena und Lucy werden sofort übernommen und fallen in Trance, sowie weitere Zauberer. Sniez versucht sich kläglich zu wehren, und sieht zwei Luvi'dus erscheinen, bis er selbst in Trance fällt. Einer der Luvi'dus beschwört einen Zauber und versucht Sniez zu wecken, wobei Orba wütend zu d